His Heart
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Roy Mustang loved Riza Hawkeye. She was his only one until that one day when his heart fell for another female soul. How would he tell ber about this without breaking her heart?


**His Heart**

Roy Mustang had made a vow to himself that his heart would not love any other woman other than the most trusted person he always had by his side, Riza Hawkeye. He made that promise when they started dating. Of course, all these years, he had kept his truest feeling for her hidden but for those who were close to them, especially their team, they could read their superiors like an open book. The Mustang's team knew more than they said and showed. They kept it quiet because they also supported them. Havoc was actually the second-biggest supporter after Hughes.

Back to Mustang's promise, the Flame Alchemist had never batted an eye towards any other women. None of them was as beautiful or smart as she was. No other women could be in the same category of Riza Hawkeye. Those women you had seen with Colonel Mustang and deemed him a womanizer? Well, those were his informants, acting as his girlfriends. They were just colleagues of his.

Riza Hawkeye was more than special to Roy Mustang. She was his everything. His world actually revolved around her. Without her, it was more an impossible to be where he was now. She was the reason behind everything. She had made sure he succeeded in his dream and to make sure he didn't slack off as much as he wanted to. Riza was also his bodyguard, despite he did not want to admit it. He was the one that _supposed_ to protect her.

Anyways, all those years, it was easy for Roy to keep his heart for her and only her. Somehow he managed to do it. His love was only for her and Roy was proud of it. He loved her more than anything in the world and yes, he would rather not becoming Fuhrer of Ametris if it meant not having her by his side. He had nightmares for quite sometimes after that horrible incident when Riza almost get killed. It destroyed him upon realizing that he was useless in protecting the one he loved, but Riza said otherwise. Somehow, during that painful event, the woman that held his heart, had knocked some logical sense into his brain. She was his subordinate and bodyguard, he was her boss, her superior. It was in her job descriptions to protect him. She was not going to listen to any of his nonsenses about him protecting her.

"Protect my heart, it's far more valuable."

And Roy stopped complaining about her being his bodyguard. He succeeded in doing what she'd asked for... until last week.

Roy knew the second his deep onyx eyes laid on that other female. He knew that his heart, his love had just split into two. He could not love Riza only. He just fell in love with another girl. He could not help this. He had to tell her the truth. He could not keep it as a secret. Riza needed to know that his heart was no more hers completely.

Would her heart break? Would she still love him?

"Riza."

Riza Mustang turned her attention from a novel she was reading. Her left eyebrow was arched upwards as the worry in her husband's voice registered.

Roy took a deep breath. ' _This is going to be hard.'_ He took her hands into his and started making circles on the back of her palms with his thumbs. His eyebrows were knitted together, indicating he was in deep thought. Roy was trying to find the best way to break the news to his wife and yet, none came into mind.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

"I... um... I..." he stammered.

"Roy?"

"Riza... I have fallen in love with someone else."

He waited for her to get one of her hidden guns and shot him with it, but none came. Instead, Riza looked bemused before a wide smile grew on her face.

"Riza? Aren't you supposed to be angry?"

That question from her husband made her laugh.

"I know who's the lucky girl and I am not a tiny bit angry. In fact, I am thankful."

Roy definitely did not expect that kind of reply from his wife.

"Um?"

"I see the way you look at her, Roy. Your eyes were filled so much love. Yes, I might be a bit jealous at first but I made my peace with it because I know you will be a great father to _our_ _daughter._ It's okay to love her as much as that, Roy. She is our child after all."

"Oh...So it's okay to have my heart splits into two, one for you, and the other for Elizabeth?"

Riza stifled her laughter and gave a quick kiss on her husband's nose. "Yes Roy. It's okay. You are _supposed_ to love our children."

"Oh."

"Yes, dear. I'm going to check on that other love _affair_ of yours. It's her feeding time." Riza gave a peck on his lips, got up and left the dumbfounded Mustang.

"But... you do know that you always have that special place in my heart right!?" He added as he came running to her side.

"Of course. You're also in that special place where no one could take over," she replied with a smile as she took their daughter in her arms.

And that second, Roy saw the love for little Elizabeth Mustang in her eyes. Just like his.

Well, apparently, it was okay for him to divide his heart to love both of them. Roy was relieved. But then, why the heck did he think it was wrong at the first place?

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not sure why this idea popped up in my mind. But yeah, I do think Roy could be a little bit dense from time to time


End file.
